FionnaFinn (Adventure Time)
by AnimeFreak000
Summary: (This is my first story so be nice) (Book one of the three books I am making) What will happen when Prince Gumball sends Fiona and Cake to get his sister Princess Bubblegum for a "royalty family meeting" but it turns out to be mush more... MUCH MORE. (But I haven't really gotten into the meat of that part yet...)


"Hey Fiona, get up, its breakfast time!" Cake called out from the kitchen. A drowsy and sleep-deprived Fiona moaned and tried to force herself on her feet, resulting in her falling face-first on her face.

In one hour, Fiona was energized and ready to start the day when she got a call from Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom. "Hello, Fiona?" He asked into the phone. "Yeah? What's up Gumball?" She asked. "I need you to come over to my lab and test out this new invention I made!" Fiona rolled her eyes in amusement. Prince Gumball was a genius but he was somewhat of a nerd when it came to science. Although, when Gumball talks all science-y it does help for sleeping… "Ok, be there in thirty minutes." She answered and hung up. "Hey Cake! We have to go to Prince Gumball's today!" She called out to her companion and headed out the door.

Outside, Cake-using her super stretchy powers-became huge and carried Fiona on her back to the Candy Kingdom.

Over at the kingdom, Fiona and Cake rushed to Gumball's lab where he stood hovering over a small device with three spikes poking out of it. "Hey Gumball, what do you have there?" I asked him. "Oh, hello Fiona and Cake, this here is an invention that will blow your minds… not literally! It transports you to our neighboring dimension known as Ooo. There everything is the same as here: the buildings, the landforms, even the people! But what's different is their gender. Take my sister, for instance. She is the Princess Bubblegum of Ooo. What happened was my mother lived in Ooo and had Bubblegum, while here in Aaa, my father had me. When our parents met, they got married, assigning us to rule over the two dimensions. You get it?" He asked them. "Yes, I got it!" Fiona said. "… So where do we come in?" "You two will be traveling into Ooo in search of my sister. There you will take her back here for a special meeting." Fiona and Cake nodded. "Ok girls! Just stand right here and…" BOOM! He pushed the button and we went flying into the next dimension.

_Meanwhile, back in Ooo..._

"Ok Finn and Jake! I will see you two later!" Princess Bubblegum called out to them. "Where are you going Princess?" Finn asked. "Oh, my dear brother Prince Gumball from that other dimension Aaa is sending two girls over to take me there for a meeting with him." She told them. Finn nodded, remembering the lecture they had on Aaa and how it's all gender-swapped and all that junk. It was bo-oring! "Two girls?" Finn asked. "Yes. Apparently they are your opposites, Fiona and Cake. Ironic isn't it?" Suddenly, a horrible cackling sound wafted through the air. Up in the sky was the old Ice King, here to take the Princess. "I'll take that!" He picked up Bubblegum and flew to his Ice Castle far away. "Bubblegum!" Finn and Jake called.

_Back in Ooo_

Before Finn and Jake could go after them, something caught their eyes behind them. A swirling purple vortex opened up and spat out a girl and her cat. "Ow!" The girl cried. "Gumball soo owes me big for this!" She grunted and stood up.

Finn gasped, it was the most perfect girl he had ever seen. Her bunny ears hat that let loose locks of golden hair that flowed in the wind. The way her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, she was stunning.

"Umm… You ok bro?" Jake shook him into reality." "Oh, y-yeah, I'm f-fine!" He stuttered, his eyes still on the girl. "Umm… hi? I'm Fiona and this is Cake…" She looked at him sideways. "Is he ok?" She asked Jake. "Oh yeah, he'll be fine!" Jake said slapping Finn's back. He shook his head and smirked. "Are you here for Princess Bubblegum?" He asked. "Yeah, have you seen her?" She asked looking around. "Yeah, the Ice King took her! Oh glob Jake! We have to go get her!"

As they turned to leave-"STOP! I'm going too." The girl yelled. Finn turned back and stared at her questioningly. "Are you sure?" He asked her. "Why, is it because I'm a girl!?" She demanded. Fiona stomped her foot in front of her and stared into Finn's eyes. "Uhh… Uhh… Nope!" Finn laughed, nervous. She was tougher than she looked, REALLY. "Good! Let's go!" She flipped the golden hair that came out of her hat and marched forward. "Wow…" Finn breathed.

Fiona turned and looked at them. "Well, are you slowpokes coming or not?" She asked, tapping her foot humorously. Finn chuckled and followed her. "Jake!" "Cake!" They called to their companions. At once Finn and Fiona leaped into the air and landed on Cake and Jake as they grew ten times their original height. "To the Ice Castle!" They cried.

At the Ice Castle they cautiously crept over to the window and peered through it. Princess Bubblegum was clutching the bars of her cell and screaming harsh words at Ice King. Fiona gasped as she saw another figure huddled in the corner holding his legs to his chest and rocking back and forth. It was Prince Gumball. "Poor Prince Gumball, he's too… (What's the word?) _Soft_ for the slammer!" She sighed and shook her head. "Look at him! He's losing his MIND in there!" Finn pointed to him. "Yah, we HAVE to help them! But how…" Suddenly the saw Ice King walk over to the Princess and put his hand under her chin and smirked. Bubblegum then wadded up a large mass of saliva and spat in the Ice King's eye. He screamed and ran out the door.

"Now's our chance!" Finn whispered. I nodded and lunged into the room. "Fiona!" Gumball whispered. "What are you doing here?" "What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" I asked him furious. "The Ice Queen brought me-" He was cut off by something being thrown and shattered followed by screaming- "YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST LEFT BECAUSE YOU GOT SPIT IN YOUR EYE? WHAT A LOSER!" The Ice Queen screeched. They heard a stomping noise that meant she was coming.

Before she could get away the Ice King blasted ice rays and froze my hands and feet to the walls. Fiona writhed and tried to get free but it was hopeless. Ice King sauntered over to her. "You know, you are kind of cute…" He locked his fingers under my chin and tried to kiss her. "Not on your life!" Fiona yelled and smashed my head into his. "Ow! What the-" She smashed her head into his again and again until Fiona head hurt. "Ow! What is wrong with you? Don't you believe in love?" He asked me. She was so irritated so she threw her head back and spit into his eye. "IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" He screeched and started crying. Fiona laughed herself silly with humor and glee. "SHUT UP!" He yelled and punched her in the stomach repeatedly. It hurt like hell. "Stop i-it! Ssssto-op!" She barely managed to choke out those words until he stopped.

"Get away from her!" Finn yelled and leaped into the room. With a slash he chopped off one of Ice King's fingers. He bawled and bailed out again. This time Ice Queen came in and froze Finn's body as he lay limp and unconscious on the floor. "Finn…" Fiona whispered. She hadn't felt it before but she had fallen in love at first sight. It was tough for a girl to control her feelings.

Then Ice Queen raised his sword in the air. "Finally I can do what that stupid King couldn't." She brought the sword down through Finn's chest. "No!" Fiona screamed. The next seconds played out in slow motion. She ripped her arms from the ice and slid out her feet out of their ice cages, jumping up on the wall and leaping off of it, grabbing her ruby sword and stabbing the Ice Queen through the heart. In a flash, she just disappeared out of thin air. "What the… Oh, Finn!" She gasped and rushed over to the lifeless body. She cradled his head in her arms, slowly shaking it. "Finn… Finn, wake up! Wake up!" When Fiona realized it was futile, she crawled over to the wall and started to cry silently. "Umm… Fiona-" Prince Gumball started. Princess Bubblegum put her hand on his shoulder. "Shh… Let her have this." She felt the deepest of sympathy for her.

_Finn's Dream_

_"Finn! Finn!" Voices echoed off of the walls as Finn stood up off of the ground. He seemed to be in a dark tube of some kind. In front of him was a bright white light. There he saw his mother and father-Jake's parents-Joshua and Margaret. They were calling him to join them. "Mom? Dad?" Finn called. "Yes! Join us Finn!" They called back. He started to run towards them but looked back when he heard crying. "Fiona?" He turned and whispered to himself. There at the end of the tube he saw Fiona kneeling next to Finn's lifeless body, crying. "Oh, Fiona… I can't leave you." He whispered and ran the other way. All around him invisible hands were dragging him away from her. "LET GO OF ME!" He screamed and kicked them away. "Finn!" He heard his mother call. "Mom! I have to go back!" He called back. "It's for that girl, isn't it?" "Yes, it is! And I have to go back!" "We know Finn, you are thinking of others rather than yourself. And for that, we support you. Now, hurry!" She called to him. "Thank you mom! I love you!" He called and ran towards Fiona._

Finn jolted up off of the ground. _Am I alive?_ He asked himself. He looked over at Fiona, who was still crying with despair. "Hey, don't cry. Don't cry Fiona. I'm here, I'm alive." He whispered, kneeling in front of her. She looked up slowly and wiped her tears off with her sleeve. "F-Finn? Is that you?" She asked. Finn nodded and Fiona gasped. She caught him in a loving embrace. When they pulled apart their faces were inches apart… "Umm… Hello? We're still in here you know!" Bubblegum and Gumball said at the same time. Fiona and Finn blushed and let go of each other.

An hour later Finn and Fiona were chilling at the tree house. "So, when are you leaving for Aaa?" Finn asked his mouth full of sherbet. "Dunno! Probably later today or tomorrow. Where's Jake and Cake?" "Over at Lady Rainicorn's place." "Want to play BMO?" He nodded and they crawled over to the robot. Fiona sat down and held BMO in her hands. Finn sat behind her with his legs right behind her, leaning on one hand, and his face right next to hers. Fiona paused the game and stared into his deep black eyes. They started to lean towards each other and finally kissed. It was short but passionate and felt like sparks! It was the best first kiss ever. "Awww!" BMO gushed at them. They blushed and laughed.


End file.
